Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory)
|-|Dexter= |-|Number 12 / Young Adult= |-|Action Dexter= |-|Old Man Dexter= |-|Fusionfall= |-|Robo-Dexo 3000= Summary Dexter is the main character and protagonist of Dexter's Laboratory. He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family and he is one of the world's greatest inventors, having created countless weird and amazing machines and experiments. He is always working on new inventions and creations every day, but his sister Dee Dee is always breaking into his lab and destroying his work. The daily events surrounding Dexter's life mainly revolve around his relationship with his sister and everything that happens between the two. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies usually to 10-C to 9-A at his peak | High 5-A Name: Dexter Origin: Dexter's Laboratory Gender: Male Age: 8 Years Old Classification: Human Genius Powers and Abilitie: Superhuman Physical Characteristics at his peak, Genius Intelligence, Toon Force, Vehicular Mastery and Weapon Mastery by himself, Transmutation (With Animal Atomizer), Matter Manipulation (With Atomizer and Molecular Makeover Machine), Mind/Memory Manipulation (Can switch minds with his Brain Transfer Machine. Can accesses even the deepest and most forgotten of his memories with Memory Viewer. By shining a light into the eyes of his targets, he can erase any desired memories from their minds with Memory Eraser. Can hypnotize the person whose name he writes with Hypnosis Pen.), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Time Travel (With Time Machine), Flight, Dream Manipulation (Can dispel and/or prevent nightmares with Dream Machine), Reality Warping (With Dreamwish-O-Tron 5000 which allowing him to make his wildest dream a reality), Ice Manipulation (With DX-28 which shoots freezing blasts), Age Manipulation (With Hydro-Cosmetic Age Machine which can change his age to any desired point), Enhanced Senses (With Hyper Rectangulam Periscope, an omnidirectional and extendable periscope Dexter can use to spy on others), Dimensional Travel (With Inter-Dimensional Doorway), Forcefield Creation (With Invisible Force Field Helmet), Time Manipulation (Can slows down the target's motion to a crawl with Mechanical Time Decelerator. Can slow down time only for himself, making it appear as though he is doing everything at super speed with Time Expansion Helmet.), Gravity Manipulation (With Gravity Gauntlet which can control the gravity of a target person or item), Teleportation, Size Manipulation (With Shrink Ray which fires a ray that can shrink the target to microscopic sizes) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Small Building level at his peak (Took down a squad of US Navy soldiers single-handedly, took explosion and missiles that destroyed his lab and house, able to harm those that can damage him) | Dwarf Star level (Destroyed meteors and threats which were going to destroy earth, caused the earth to explode when fighting Mandark and should be not that weaker than Monkey) Speed: Varies from Below Average Human usually to Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed at his peak (Mostly reacts to beams at this speed) | Relativistic (Should not be slower than Monkey) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average Human usually to Superhuman at his peak | At least Class M Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Small Building Class at his peak | Dwarf Star Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Small Building level at his peak | Dwarf Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range by himself, higher with weaponry, Planetary with Robo-Dexo & best invenctions. Standard Equipment: His Inventions (Invisible Force Field Helmet, Quadraplex T-3000 Computer/Computer/Computress, Time Machine, Time Expansion Helmet, Mechanical Time Decelerator, Bird Ship, Bird Suit, Backwards Belt, Laser Guns, Protective Exo-Suit, T-090, Super Robot, Transference Receptors, Tripolar Frankensteinian Electrodes, Dexo-Transformer, Multi-Formic Megabot, Robo-Dexo 2000, Robo-Dexo 3000, and Neurotomic Protocore) Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Dexter has a short temperament, is a bit arrogant and is sometimes clumsy. Some of his inventions can't normally leave his laboratory Keys: By himself | Robo-Dexo & best inventions Note: Check here for all his other inventions. Gallery DexterandDexter.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Technology Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Builders Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ice Users Category:Age Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Traitors Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Narcissists Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5